A Second Chance
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: There is someone else who is happy that Marian is back. What would happen when this person tells Marian, who could it be?


Summary:

There is someone else who is happy that Marian is back. What would happen when this person tells Marian, who could it be?

* * *

><p>In the evening, at Robin's camp. Marian is watching her son sleep. Robin goes up to her, "It is wonderful that you are back. Roland is happy that you are here." Robin said.<p>

"What about you, husband?" Marian asked

"I was overjoyed to see you, but then when I saw Regina's face..I felt a bit guilt" he replied.

"Why?" Marian asked

"Because, after all these years I thought that you were dead...by the Sheriff." Robin told her

"Oh.."Marian said, thinking of telling him that it was the Evil Queen that killed her, but when she saw his face when he said her name. She knew that he gave his love to her.

"I think that we should try something that this place called, separation. To see if we are truly meant to be together." Robin told her.

"I see." Marian said, no emotion is on her face, as she watch her husband turn and walk away. She is sitting by herself for a while, when Robin's good friend Will comes along. He sees her and his heart leaps into his throat.

"Millay." Will said to Marian, "Are you alright?"

"My husband is in love with the Evil..Regina, and he wants to try a separation." Marian told him

"If I maybe so bold and told you..He doesn't know what he has." Will said

"What do you mean?" Marian asked

"I meant to say that you are a wonderful woman and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, but you fell in love with my best friend. So I stand aside. When Robin told me that you were killed by the sheriff, my heart broke." Will said as he look down, as he look up Marian saw that in his eyes he was telling the truth, and she saw his love for her shiny in his eyes.

"Will...I have to think about it okay?" Marian got up and began to walk into town. She ran into Emma and Killian. "Emma? I have to talk to you."

"Sure.." She look at Killian who smiled, he gave her a kiss on the hand and walk away. "What is wrong?"

"It appears that I am a bit of love triangle or something..."

"You, Robin and Regina?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Okay, two love triangles: myself, Robin and his best friend, Will." Marian told her, "Before Robin I was courting Will."

"but when you meet Robin..Will stand aside for your happiness?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Now, Will told me that he has always loved me, and was heartbroken when I was killed in another timeline." Marian said.

"What would you do?" Emma asked

"I understood that the same thing happen to you." Marian asked, "what did you do?"

"I listen to my heart, and it told me what to do." Emma said, as she glanced over at Killian who is watching her..and she smiled as she caught him blushing. "What are you planning on doing?"

"listen to my heart." Marian said as she smiled to herself, and leaves Emma walking back to the campsite.

"What happen, love?" Killian asked.

"It appears that Will told Marian that he has always loved her, and is happy that she is back." Emma told her pirate. "I am hoping that she is going to tell a certain archer that she will go to her true love, and wants him to go to his." Emma smiled at her pirate.

Later that night, Marian is sitting by the campfire. Robin came up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, your best friend told me that he has always loved me, and was happy that I am back." Marian told Robin.

"Killian said what?" Robin asked.

"Not Killian, your old friend, Will. Robin, Will and I were childhood sweethearts. When you moved in, and we all met..."

"He stand aside because I feel in love with you."

"And I you." Marian told him.

"When he said that what did you feel?" Robin asked her.

"Happiness.." Marian said, and she got up and turn around to face him. "Do you love Regina?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"We will always love each other. We will always be in each other lives. It is time for our own happiness to be there." Marian smiles as she thinking of Will. "Be happy, Robin."

"You too, Marian." They hug, and Marian sat down. Will came up to her and said, "What happen?"

"Robin and I decided that we need to be happy apart." Marian told him. "He is going to be with Regina, and I am hoping that I will be with you."

"Always," Will said as they pull into each other arms, and kiss.

At Regina's house, she is mourning the lost of her relationship with Robin, Henry is there trying to calm her down and not seek revenge on Emma and Killain.

"Mother, please don't do what I know you want to do." Henry begging her.

"Do what? Seek revenge on the person that cost me my happiness?" Regina said, as she is taking another glass of wine. "It would be nice to get rid of the love of Emma has for Killian."

"Mother...Please. You are not a villain anymore..."

"I.." the doorbell is sounded.

"I will get that..you stay put." Henry said, and gets to the door and is surprise to see Robin standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I love your Mother, Henry." Robin told the young man

"But what about Marian?" Henry asked in a whisper

"She has found love in my best friend, Will." Robin said. "Regina? Are you home?"

"It is a ghost..." Regina said a bit drunk.

"Mother has been drinking..she has been mourning the lost of you." Henry said, a bit shameful.

"Regina. I love you."

"What about your _wife_?" Regina asked

"She has found love in another man." Robin said. "My best friend, Will"

"And what do you want from me?" Regina asked again, as she lay her head down and closed her eyes.

"To be your happy ever after." Robin said with a small hopeful in his voice. "Regina, my love?" Regina is snoring, and cannot be waken up. "Now what?"

"Lets bring her to bed. You will write her a note. Telling her what you said, and if she feels the same, meet her at granny's for lunch." Henry said.

"Okay." Robin said, as he picks Regina up, and carries her into her bedroom. "See you at lunch tomorrow."

The next day at lunch, everyone has heard about the new relationship of Marian and Will, and Robin's confession of love to Regina in a note, and is waiting for the answer. Henry is with Emma and Killian. and Mary and David, with Baby Neal. Will and Marian are in a booth snuggling and kissing very often. Robin is in the next booth with a dozen roses on the table for Regina.

"At least Marian is happy." Emma looking over at the new couple.

"I hope Mother is coming." Henry said, "She thought I was playing a prank on her. But when she saw my phone, I did a video of my chat with Robin. Her attitude change, and began to weep. I don't understand how girls are."

"Women are not any easier, lad" Killian said, as Emma gave a quick poke of side, and his hook bang against the table. "Easy, Love."

"and men are any easier to figure out..please.." Emma said with a sly smile on her face.

"Emma!" Mary said.

"What it is true!" Emma said. "I know what this guy wants..all the time.." kissing the side of Killian's face, and pure look of lust came upon his eyes.

"GROSS, Mom!" Henry said, and he looks out the door and sees Regina pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of the window. "She is here."

"What is she doing?" David asked.

"Trying to figure out what to do?" Emma said.

"Here she comes." Killian said, "Good afternoon. Madam Mayor."

"Hello, Killian..everyone.." Regina said, and looks right at Robin. "Hi."

"Hi, My Lady." Robin reply, "For you." he holds out the roses.

"Robin! They are lovely." Regina said with a tear coming down her face.

"Gina, why are you crying?" Robin asked

"I thought that you were going to be with Marian. But when I read you note and saw the video that Henry did...I love you." Regina said

"I love you too." Robin stated. "Regina Mills, you are my second chance at love, and I will never want to let you go!"

"It seems like everyone has a second chance at love." Regina stated, "Emma and Killian, Mary and David with Baby Neal, Rumple and Belle, Marian and Will, and even us." She pulls him in for a kiss.

The End!


End file.
